Intertwining
by ResonatingHearts
Summary: Resonance Heart's life has been turned upside down ever since her parents death. Now she has started high school only to find 14 totally cute boys competing for her attention. But what happens when they all find out that she has been living in a tent since she was six? And what happens when she finds out that all of these class hotties are actually brothers!
1. Opening

Intertwining

_**Opening**_

In my family, we never believed in 'miracles' or 'coincidences'. Life was just a big story book with its entire plot laid out right in front of the characters eyes. That's just how it was. But that statement was false. The story _could_ be changed. All it took was a simple mishappening and the story would be changed completely. Seven years have passed since then. My eldest brother, Katsu had moved out on his own 3 years ago. My identical triplet brothers, Hansuke and Kazuaki were adopted by my aunt and uncle, so there was only me left. My aunt and uncle sent me monthly payments to cover living but I no longer wanted support so I decided that once I was old enough I would get a job. And I did. I started working as a part time dancer for the National Academy of Dance. I managed to work my way to a top class dancer known as a 'beat breaker' to pay my expenses for living and school. It was tough but aren't all jobs?

Today is my first day of high school. I have mixed feelings of both nervousness and excitement. '_I can't let anyone know about me living by myself, in the forest, with only a tent for shelter. I don't want people misunderstanding the situation or giving me pity. Today is a new day!' _So my head filled with confidence, I opened the door to what would change my life forever...

_**OPENING END.**_

_**Note from author:**_

_**All of these characters are completely made up. I originally got the idea from the anime series Brothers Conflict so please forgive me if there were any misunderstandings.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Intertwining

_**Chapter One**_

I stood outside the door of what _seemed_ to be a very quiet classroom. '_I wonder if anyone is in there?' _As I open the door I see a boy and a girl having a stare down in the middle of the room. The boy has rather long hair, it's red and goes just past the bottom of his ears. He also has a long rat's tail that has been plaited which goes below his waist. Then I start to take attention to the girl who seems to be _blushing_ while staring at him. '_Wait a second, isn't that Saori?!' _

"Resonance it looks like we're in the same class!" Mitsu said in her usual energetic voice.

"It seems so. But what trouble has Saori gotten herself into this time?"

"Ha-ha it seems like you noticed"

"How can you miss it?!"

"Well you see that red haired boy? Well he kind of jumped through the window and one of his friends through his bag up for him but they threw it too far and it landed on Saori's desk."

"And let me guess. She started calling him an idiot he said that he was sorry but she kept on calling him that, so he protested and said it wasn't his fault but she still continued to call him an idiot and now they've ended up in this situation?"

"How did you know?" gasped Mitsu.

"This is Saori we're talking about here."

"True," started Mitsu "do you...um... do you think you could break them up? Because class is...going to... start soon. Heh-heh?" I started walking towards them while calling Saori's name but she was still staring and blushing at the guy.

"Takumi is outside the door of class 2B" I whispered into Saori's ear.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" and then, just like a cheetah chasing its prey, she dashed out of the room.

"Sorry about Saori. She has a habit of getting into arguments over petty matters"

"I guess it's alright. I'm Itsuki Kagami, and you are?"

"I'm Resonance Heart"

"Resonance? No offence, but what sort of a name is that?"

"I get that a lot. My parents had named me that with the thought of Resonance Heart being a name that means 'A heart that sync's with other's'."

"Well that does explain it a bit" said Itsuki while starting to space out at the ceiling. The door swung open as the professor came through the door. All of the desks had names on them showing where we were to sit for the rest of the year. (A certain accident had happened a few years ago so it was decided that the teachers would decide the seating arrangement). But as I sat down I found that I was surrounded by the hottest guys in the class, and to make things worse Itsuki was right next to me. _'It looks like this is going to be an interesting year'._

_**Chapter One End.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Intertwining

_**Chapter Two**_

"Ugh, I'm so glad class is _finally_ over" yawned Mitsu.

"Tell me about it. But Resonance you should have seen it! All of those boys were totally staring at you with big googly eyes whenever the teacher had his back turned"

"I highly doubt that. There were probably just looking out the window"

"With big googly eyes?"

"Who knows there could have been a purple squirrel out in a hovering tree?"

"You have a good point there. Well I got to go because mum is probably worried about me" stated Saori.

"See ya," replied Mitsu and I simultaneously.

"I've gotta go too. My father's bakery cook bailed on him so now guess who gets to take over?"

"Have fun"

"Bye~" Responded Mitsu while bounding down the hallway with Saori. I started down the hallway and walked up the steps three at a time, and after about 58 steps I finally reached the roof. But once I reached the roof I found 14 boys staring at me in disbelief, Itsuki included.

"Well, well look who we have here. Resonance right?"

Inquired the tallest of the group.

"Yes that's right. Um sorry if I disturbed anything I'll just be on my way" but as I started for the steps two boys who seemed to have matching faces stepped right in front of me. One had white hair, he was looking at me with quite a questionable grin on his face. The other had Dark purple hair and was wearing glasses but unlike the white haired boy, he had a very serious face.

"Planning on leaving the party when you've only just arrived?" remarked the white haired boy.

"That's very impolite." Seconded the other boy.

"Come on now guys, you're startling the poor girl. Sorry about them, that's Toshiro and Hideo they have a habit of getting in to other people's business. I'm Benjiro by the way and from all of this commotion I presume your Resonance?"

"Yes I am but how do you know my name?"

"Well you are the top student from the entrance exams and you are known all through the school. It would be weird if we didn't know who you were" Remarked Benjiro with a confused face.

"I think there must be some sort of coincidence because I am definitely not the most known girl in school" I reasoned.

"Wait a second," remarked one of the boys as he flew off of his seat, "Your Resonance Heart; the first ever Beat Breaker in the National Academy of dance!" '_Damn. He knows that I'm a dancer at the NAD. Maybe I can try to make him think that I'm not. But then that would mean lying. Ugh what should I do?!' _And in that split second I quickly dashed for the doorway. Rushing past the twins I quickly made my way down the steps out of the school grounds. '_That was close. Wait a second, did I just seriously run away from all of those guys in my class?! Aw man, now they are probably going to think that I'm some sort of social outcast who runs away when asked a question. And on top of that they are probably going to tell the whole school about it and I'll be a laughing stock. I should probably start heading home.' _I started to make my way to the forest where my tent was pitched. Ever since my parents passed away and my siblings left or got adopted I've been living on my own and since I didn't have near enough cash to purchase a house I decided to rough it up until I had enough at least for a small apartment. Easier said than done.

I finally found my way to the tree which I marked to show me the way to my tent. But once I reached my tent my face went completely red. '_Oh crap, what are they doing here?!'_

_**Chapter Two End.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Intertwining

_**Chapter Three**_

My heart was racing at the speed of light and it felt as if I had just had an uppercut to the stomach. I was speechless. Quickly, I ran behind the fine old oak tree that was standing tall and proud, hoping that the group of boys had not seen me. I found out all of their names by the class enrolment. Benjiro Kagami, the person who had stepped between me and the twins Toshiro and Hideo Kagami, then there was Itsuki Kagami, the one who had gotten on bad terms with Saori. And then there were the other ten, Kaito, Raito, Akira, Wataru, Kaname, Natsume, Fuuto, Iori, Yukio and lastly Tenchi Kagami. When the class had found out that they were all brothers there was uproar of gossip between all of the girls, that had still not died down.

"Tenchi you bastard you've gotten us lost again!" Exclaimed Toshiro.

"Well this is where Steve told us and he never makes mistakes"

"Why did you even get him to follow her to her place? That's just plain creepy" Stated Benjiro with a face that was obviously not impressed.

"No its not!... Okay maybe it is but are we going to find out who is living in this tent or what?" asked Toshiro.

"How are we supposed to find out who lives here without barging in?" questioned Hideo.

"Are you kidding me? All you have t do is kno-... Good question" replied Toshiro who was obviously embarrassed. '_Did they seriously hire a spy to find out where I live?! So that's who that man was... but if I don't come out and_ _admit that I live here then they are going to see all my personal items! Underwear included! But then again if I do come out then they are more than likely going to freak out that I've been eavesdropping... Well at least that's better than them finding all my clothes and doing who knows what'_

"Who's Steve?" I ask as I step out from the tree, trying to act confident. Once I speak all eyes are directed towards me.

"Um hey Resonance," says Benjiro trying to keep his composure intact, "we didn't see you there."

"Obviously. Now would you mind explaining what all of you are doing here?" My confidence was starting to fade but let's just hope that they are too shocked to notice.

"Ummm... Oh yes Kaname wanted to apologise for pointing out that you're from the NAD. He didn't think that you were hiding that fact." Said Benjiro.

"Apology accepted, but first I want to know how you know I'm from the NAD. Are you a reporter? A student?" I questioned.

"I'm a student of Leeyn." Stated Kaname. He looked a lot like Benjiro. They look almost the same apart from Kaname's hair is long and spiky while Benjiro's hair was short and groomed back.

"What class are you?" I asked Kaname. That way if he answered wrong I would know he was lying. Dancers at the NAD are divided into five classes: Beginners, Intermediates, Senior, Advanced and Beat Breakers. Beat Breakers are known as the best dancers who are able to learn dances quickly, Choreograph dances flawlessly and be able to perform different styles of dance with no issues, currently there are only seven Beat Breakers in the world and I was the first Beat Breaker of them all.

"I am currently an Advanced and my stage name is ReolBeats and as of next Tuesday I am going to be a student of Resonation who I presume is you?" asked Kaname as he started to grin.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. If it is true that you are to be one of my students than please don't expect any special attention because I treat all of my students as equals." I said in a quiet rage.

"Feisty." Kaname stated, his grin growing wider.

"Enough Kaname! Now Resonance we have a few questions that we want you to answer. Right now." Said Benjiro, smiling but his eyes gave a deathly aura. '_I'm starting to think this was a bad idea' _I thought to myself as I backed away from the group.

_**Chapter Three End.**_

**Note from author,**

**As there has been a few confusions with the characters I thought I would Just note who my OC's are based off:**

**Azusa Asahina= Hideo Kagami**

**Tsubaki Asahina= Toshiro Kagami**

**Natsume Asahina= Natsume Kagami**

**Subaru Asahina= Kaito Kagami**

**Louis Asahina= Raito Kagami**

**Fuuto Asahina= Fuuto Kagami**

**Iori Asahina= Iori Kagami**

**Yuusuke Asahina= Itsuki Kagami**

**Wataru Asahina= Wataru Kagami**

**Masaomi Asahina= Akira Kagami**

**Kaname Asahina= Kaname Kagami**

**Ukyo Asahina= Benjiro Kagami**

**Hikaru Asahina= Yukio Kagami**

**And I apologise for not being able to post lately it's just that I have to find time between friends and homework but thank you all for taking the time to read my story ^_^ and I also apologise if I extend the story by adding chapters that are not very interesting (like this one) .**


End file.
